1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a stuffed toy producing a sound.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, various kinds of stuffed toys in the shape of animals and the like as children's toys have been manufactured for sale. Some stuffed toys could even produce a sound.
However, there is no stuffed toy of a simple structure that can produce a sound only by being rocked.